Familiar
by VictoriaFirewraith
Summary: Syaoran paid the price of always moving. So with Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona as his companions, he travels around different worlds. Meeting new and old friends, they see new sights. They come to a new world where they meet some VERY familiar people.
1. New World

Syaoran paid the price of always moving. So with Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona as his companions, he travels around different worlds. Meeting new and old friends, they see new sights. They come to a new world where they meet some VERY familiar people. Let the story begin….

The last thing Syaoran saw before they left were the smiling faces of his new friends. Mokona, once again swallowing them, followed them though. They landed somewhere. the moon was out. Kurogane looks around, "it kinda looks like the Hanshin Republic," he see's buildings down the street. The street lamp hums with electricity. Fai smiles as he looks around but it had faded, "Guys look!" he pointed to a cluster of trees.

Rising above them was a fierce looking dragon. "Dragon!" exclaimed Mokona. Kurogane grabs his swords hilt, "finally, someone to fight," they race towards the dragon. They were almost to the dragon, when they tripped over a girl, hiding in the bushes.

"OW!" said the girl underneath them. One by one they get off of her. The girl picks up the camera and turns around,

"Tomoyo!" exclaimed Kurogane, Tomoyo's head leans a bit, "Do I know you?"

"Err, uh…" he stammered

"Oh never mind, can you guys stand back a bit?" she asks as she zooms her camera on the dragon

"but what about the dragon?" ask Syaoran pointing

"oh the dragon," Tomoyo wonders what she should tell them, that the dragon is really made from a card called Create, "it for battle practice,"

"practice?" said the group together, they notice a girl running in front of the dragon, "Ah! That girl is gonna get hurt!" Syaoran was about to leap to help her, when Tomoyo held out her hand, still looking though the camera. Words fill the air,

"Key of Clow, Power of Magic, Power of light, Surrender the Wand, The Force ignite. Release!"

A light shines around the girl, the dragon looks.

"Big Card! Let me grow big! Big Card, Release and Dispel!"

Suddenly the girl grew big, as tall as the dragon, "why is she doing this again?" asks a voice. The group turns to see a flying teddy bear with wings, "Wait who are these guys?" he flies closer to get a good look.

"Oh Kero! They saw the dragon that the Create card made," turning to look at the flying creature

"Humph," he looks down, "Mokona?" Mokona looks at Kero,

"Does Mokona know you?" Mokona tilts it's head

"It me! Keroberus! You Clow reed?" he says waving his arms

The girl takes down the dragon, "All done!" she shrinks back

"Oh! Yuko talks about Clow reed! But I thought you would look different,"

"Ah ha ha, this is not my true form," kero turns to look at Tomoyo, but she run to the girl.

"I'm confused, what just happened?" Kurogane stares where the dragon was before it disappeared.

"oh, later strange people!" Kero flew away, meeting the two girls, they walked away.

Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona just stare where the threesome were.


	2. Look alikes!

Syaoran and his friends walk down the streets. The traded their clothes from the other world for money. They visited libraries, stores. Trying to get their mind off on what happen last night.

"Who knew we'll meet another Tomoyo here," said Fai, trying to release the tension.

"Humph," Kurogane looks away, remembering how he left his own princess Tomoyo.

"Anyways, I wonder what that dragon was, and who that girl who destroyed it was," continued Fai

Later that night…

The group hides in the bushes near the park like they did last night. They see four kids run into the field, Tomoyo and the girl from last night was there. The group was close enough so they can hear, but couldn't see the four people's faces.

"Oh! What am I gonna do? The shadow card got out again!" wailed the girl from last night

The only boy in the group come to the girls, he puts his hand on her shoulder, "it will be all right, we'll," he started to say, when he quickly turn around, facing the group hiding in the bushes,

"What's wrong Li?" asked the other girl

"Someone is hiding in the bushes, SHOW YOURSELF," he exclaims

Knowing they have been found out, they walk from the bushes, "ok ok no need to do anything else," said Fai; the other girl gave a gasp of surprise, and run to Syaoran.

"No…no WAY!" she yelled

"What?" asked Syaoran, wondering if something is wrong with him

"Li! This boy looks just like you!" she turns to the boy, then group gasps also, for the boy Li, looks like Syaoran, and vice versa.

"Do you think the Create Card is still in the works?" asked Tomoyo to the other girl

"I'm not sure…." She said, she gave gasp as a rock came flying towards them. Everyone dodges out of the way. "Oof," another rock floats in the air, a shadow with nothing to it, holds the rock,

"Ah! The Shadow card!" exclaimed the girl named Meilin

The rocks flows toward the group, Syaoran jumps and breaks the rock into pieces.

"Ah…" said the other girl as shadows surrounded them

"What is this?" asks Kurogane, he takes out his sword,

"It's the shadow card," explained Li

"Oh! This will make a great movie!" exclaimed Tomoyo as she films everything.

Shadows went towards the other girl, Li shouted, "Sakura! Use the thunder card!"

SAKURA? Syaoran turned his head

Using her wand Sakura released the thunder card

"Thunder Card! Capture the Shadow card! Release and Dispel!" she exclaimed

A thunder dog appeared. As it roared, lighting appeared around it.


	3. Can we see?

_**FINALLY!**_

_**Answering a question: ok the time period on card captor is after sakura got all the cards, but haven't turned them into sakura/star cards yet. Yes the shadow card somehow got loose, but that's the fun of it...Ok now to the story…! Oh yea…this is not going to be a very long story.**_

Sakura? Syaoran turns his head; he notices Kurogane and Fai also turn their head. All they see is a little girl; they can't see her face properly. It was shadowed. They turn their attention to the thunder dog. The thing growled, as it faced a cloaked man.

Lighting struck near the man. The light made him look shriveled up, the girl from the darkness leaped towards to the man. She takes out a weird-looking staff of hers. Two white wings are on the top.

"Shadow card! Return to your true form, Clow Card!" she said as a glowing circle appeared around her.

Syaoran and his friends stare as the cloak man turned into a card, "what…what happened?" said Fai.

"Oh sakura! I caught everything on tape! Too bad I can't show this to people! I'll be rich!" Tomoyo exclaimed

"Tomoyo," sakura protested, "you're already rich!"

Mokona jumps on Sakura's shoulder, "Hi! I'm Mokona!" Mokona left its arm out. Sakura takes it, "Hello Mokona, I'm Sakura!"

"You look like sakura!" exclaimed Mokona jumping off her shoulder. Sakura's head tilts, a confused look plastered on her face, "huh?"

"I'm sorry," Syaoran said, "what Mokona means is that we know another Sakura…who looks…just…like…you,"

"I see," Li said stepping forward, "You're from another world aren't you?"

Mouths hang open, "How did you know?"

"I was told from father to son, a story, how there are many different worlds out there," Li said staring at the stars, "and there in those worlds, there will people who look like us, repeating though the worlds," his gaze fixed on Syaoran, "like you and I,"

"So you knew huh?" said Kurogane, lifting his sword over his shoulder

"Yes, ever since Mei Lin said that boy looked like me,"

"Ah," said Fai, "that explains it!" he claps his hands together, he turns to Sakura, "so, can you tell me how you made that cloaked person into a card?"

"Cloaked…oh! You mean the shadow card!" Sakura holds out the shadow card for all to see, "I'm the card master, I control all of these Clow cards," she takes a couple more out to show.

Kurogane, Syaoran, Fai, and Mokona look at them with interest, "what do these other cards do?" asked Fai

"Well depends really, I can summon the windy card, she is the wind," Sakura replies

"So each card has a different power?" Fai asks intently

"oh yes!"

"do you mind if we test some of them out tomorrow?"

"test? Hmm…." Sakura ponders this a bit, "Sure why not! Same time tomorrow! We'll meet here!" Sakura turns to her friends, "come on guys, we have to go home,"

Syaoran watches the group leaves, he wonders why Fai wants to test some of Sakura's cards, what plan does he have up his sleeve? And how long will they be able to stay here?


	4. 1, 2, 3, FIGHT!

_**I never seen Tsubasa, I read it. And for Card captors….I has only seen it in English, and on 4kids TV.**_

"FIGHT CARD! Fight your opponents! Release and dispel!"

A girl appears in front of Syaoran, teenage girl with cropped shoulder length hair and two long odangos. She's wearing a blue leotard with white trimmings and a pair of blue and white thigh-length boots.

The fight card rushes towards Syaoran, jabbing right, left, right, left, kick, left, kick. Syaoran barely dodges her attacks. According to Sakura, the Fight card seeks out opponents to test its skills. His eyes turn to the corner of his eye; Fai and Kurogane are facing another of Sakura's cards. The illusion card. To Syaoran it looks like a kaleidoscope pattern, but to Fai and Kurogane, it will look like what is on their mind right now.

I wonder what it is, Kurogane looks kinda surprised. Sakura did explain it to him; I guess he didn't listen, thought Syaoran. He aims a kick to the side of the Fight card. She goes flying, HA! I finally got her!

The Fight card, nimble as a cat, lands on her legs. Syaoran and the Fight card continue to fight.

Sakura sits back, sitting beside Li and Tomoyo, watching the three battles her cards. She was surprised when Mr. Fai had asked her to do that, I wonder what he is up too, maybe to test my power.

Fai and Kurogane gave up fighting against the Illusion card; it was too tough to for them to continue. Syaoran and the Fight card, both are weak; the last hit will tell who the victor is. Both hands ready for the last hit, they run into each other. Both of them punched the other in the face, down they go.

Syaoran and the Fight card land on the ground, dust flying up. Slowly, Syaoran gets up, he is the victor. The Fight card and The Illusion card go back into cards, and right into Sakura's hand.

"Wow, you guys did great!" exclaimed Sakura

Exhausted, the three walk slowly to Sakura, where she awaits. As soon as they got closer, they heard wings flapping. Looking up they see two beings coming down. They landed besides Sakura; Kurogane unsheathed his sword a bit. Sakura notices this.

"Don't worry! These are my servants, Yui," she gestures to the man with long white hair, a pair of white wings curl around him, "and you already met, Kerobos, but this is his main form," she gestures to the yellow lion, he too have a pair of white wings sprouting from his back, "they represent the sun and the moon,"

Syaoran stares in wonder, these beings are so majestic! He turns his attention away from the two, and looks at Fai and Kurogane, "when you guys were fighting the Illusion card, what did you see?"

For a second Syaoran thought he saw Kurogane's face turn a deep red, but as he looked again, he dismissed it as his imagination.

"I saw a giant Mokona," said Fai. Everyone was staring at him, "what? I was wondering what Mokona was doing while we were fighting,"

Somewhere else…

"Oh Mokona! That outfit looks so cute on you!" exclaimed Tomoyo, standing behind Mokona. Mokona was wearing a small black suit with a white flower on it; dark sunglasses covered Mokona's eyes.

Staring in the mirror Mokona said in a serious look, "Modoki, Mokona Modoki," he brought down his glasses a bit as he said this.

_**(Hope you know this is like, "Bond, James Bond," just saying if you didn't understand y Mokona said its last name twice,)**_

"And you Kurogane?" Syaoran asks

"Uh…" he thinks, "I saw a horde of ninja's, yea ninja's!" he turns around

I wonder….thought Syaoran.


	5. time 2 go

When Kurogane said ninja's, Syaoran could've sworn that his face went red this time, but no matter it wasn't his business to know.

A strange feeling came into his stomach.

Mokona's eye went Boink! "Time to go!" yelled Mokona, bouncing off his seat, and running or more bouncing to where Syaoran and the others were in.

"Mokona! Wait!" exclaimed Tomoyo chasing after Mokona.

-Few minutes later-

Everyone was chatting. Fai tried to get Kurogane to spill what he truly saw fighting, when..

"TIME TO GO!"

"Huh?" Syaoran turns his head to see Mokona rushing up, "what do you mean?"

"Mokona's eye went 'BOINK!' it times to move!" it seems Mokona was in a hurry because it grew its wings.

Sakura goes up to Syaoran, "it seems you guys have to go for all of a sudden, well I wish you on your journey, and maybe come back if you can!"

He nods, "that will fun! We can battle again next time!"

Sakura, Li, Mei Lin, and Tomoyo wave to the leaving group as they are sucked up in Mokona's mouth.

"good bye!"

(I'm sorry, but I needed to end this story…I was getting bored of it…sorry again)


End file.
